


How Fall In Love

by Corps3brid3



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, OCD, Roommates, ocd!tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corps3brid3/pseuds/Corps3brid3
Summary: Tweek has OCD and this is his  life and how he met Craig.





	How Fall In Love

Craig's always known Tweek was a bit odd.

Ever since he first met him as Kenny's new roommate and he locked the door behind him eleven times.

When they started up some video games, Tweek would press A twice and B three times over and over until someone won. It was usually him but he absolutely refused to play some games he deemed too scary even though it was only DDR talking how it was too much pressure.

Later, Craig told him that it was quite the technique he had there and Tweek rapidly blinked four times before giving a hesitant smile.

Craig heard the lock click eleven times as he walked out.

The next Friday, they went out to drinks with a couple other friends from college and Craig waited outside the pub door as Tweek twisted the doorknob fourteen times and traced all the windows twice.

Tweek drank all of his drinks in exactly twenty six sips, even the shots. When Cartman laughed at him, Craig gave him a hard glare that shut him right up and Tweek's smile grew a bit less hesitant.

***

Craig was used to it. To Ruby washing already clean dishes, muttering numbers under her breath and then violently scrubbing her hands with foaming soap for minutes on end.

He was the first one who noticed it, when Ruby was twelve and was taking ages to do her assignments because she would erase the entire page if she misspelled one word or even if a letter was crooked.

Thomas took her to a lot of doctors; some helped and some didn't. She stopped getting this look in her eyes though, a look that reminded Craig of a newborn colt confronted with a rhinoceros, but she still took hours to do the grocery lists and rearranged the bookshelves on a weekly basis.

***

Kenny told them he was leaving. Said it was to "discover the vast world" and "find his place in it." They all knew it was because he was tired of the bars and had already slept with half the people here. They threw him a farewell party anyway and Tweek hugged him seventeen times.

But now Tweek needed a roommate; you can't pay for a apartment in new york by yourself on an coffeehouses managers paycheck. So Craig thought about how his roommate Danny was about as interesting as a brick wall and how Tweek's flat was that much closer to his office too and then it was just logical really.

***

On good days, Tweek let Craig vacuum the flat. On bad days, he did it himself four times.

But Craig liked it there. Everything was neat, but had a lived-in feeling to it. They had a system going, too. Every morning, Craig would wake up at 6 and get dressed for work and make both their breakfasts; Craig had made eggs and toast for three hours straight the first Sunday until Tweek slowly nodded to deem it acceptable and Craig wrote down exactly how he made them and dont even get him started on Tweeks coffee. Tweek had threatened Craig never to go near the coffee machine again after what happened last time.

Tweek would wake up at around 8 and straighten his things and eat his breakfast and settle into his chair where he would do paper work, he made an arrangement where he almost never had to actually leave the house Tweek usually had everything done by the time Craig got home at 5. Craig was beside himself when he found out Tweek skipped lunch everyday, but he stopped nagging when Tweek quietly told him that he hated turning on the stove because he had to check if it was off over and over again and the microwave sounds drove him crazy.

Craig just made Tweek eat twice as much at dinner.

***

Once, Tweek said that it told him if he didn't look at the clock every time it was 11:07, his mother was going to die.

***

There was a new movie out and Craig was sure Tweek would love it. It was an animated film and people said it was the best in ages. They took a cab and, after Tweek made the driver lock it eighteen times, went on their way. Until Tweek saw a squirrel out of the corner of his eye on one street and then their cab hit a little bump on the next street and Tweek screamed until he could get out of the car and see that there was no dead squirrel. He checked all around too, behind benches and in the bushes, but there was nothing. They went home after that since Tweek was shaking so badly.

***

The first time Tweek kissed Craig, he kissed him seven more times because none of the others felt right.

***

When it got bad, when Tweek would spend hours staring up at the clock or sliding the bolt on the door or opening and closing the windows, Craig would hold his hand while he did and slowly, eventually, Tweek would release a breath and turn away and into Craig and lay his head in the crook of his neck and curl a hand into Craig's hip, the other still linked. Sometimes they would sway like that until Tweek got tired and Craig would walk them both backwards into the bedroom.

***

Sometimes, most times, Tweek says he doesn't realize it's happening. Craig believes him, because he's usually staring off into space when he does it. His skin gets red, and sometimes it dots with little blood spots under the skin, from scratching pulling out his hair. Craig hums and pulls his hands away, and Tweek nods that he's ok. If he's not, they play mirror, and they mimic each other's movements, until Tweek says he wants to watch cartoons.

Sometimes it's different. Sometimes he doesn't stop and will push and scream at Craig and Craig will just try and talk to him and see if he is safe and after a minute or two he will grab Tweek and hold him for however long Tweek needs him.

***

On good days, coupled with warm summer days, Craig would take Tweek into the countryside. They would lay out a blanket on some shady hill and talk and eat until the sun went down and then they would lie back with their knees bent and their arms behind their heads and wait for the stars to appear. When the brightest ones began to dot the deep sky, they would look up at them with their mouths softly gaping. Tweek would start counting as soon as the first little one had twinkled. Sometimes Craig would count with him and sometimes he would stay silent and listen to his voice and drink in the freckled night with his fingers entwining Tweek's.

***

Every night, right before they went to sleep, Tweek would kiss Craig in one spot, a different spot each night. Sometimes the places were methodical, sometimes not. Craig didn't ask but Tweek told him one night anyway.

He told him that if he kissed every inch of Craig then he would be able to love every inch of him.

***

Craig's always known Tweek was a bit odd.

He doesn't mind.


End file.
